


Party Crasher

by CleoValentine



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, This is my cooler canon where everyone is gay and trans, Trans Male Character, fic inspired by the party lego set, the cake was in the trans colors and inspiration never struck me harder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoValentine/pseuds/CleoValentine
Summary: Hawkodile wasn't a party person.Well, okay. Technically, that wasn't true. Everyone in the Unikingdom loved a good party. But in Hawkodile's case, these things came with more work. Parties were the staple of sunshine and fun times, the sort of things no-good troublemakers loved to ruin.--------------In which closeted fellow trans guy Master Frown unknowingly crashes Puppycorn's coming out party.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Party Crasher

Hawkodile wasn't a party person.

Well, okay. Technically, that wasn't true. Everyone in the Unikingdom loved a good party. But in Hawkodile's case, these things came with more work. Parties were the staple of sunshine and fun times, the sort of things no-good troublemakers loved to ruin.

It was a perfect opportunity, especially with everyone so distracted. It was hard not to be. Puppycorn was manning the DJ table, doing backflips in the air and occasionally shouting into the mic about how he was a boy now. The princess, meanwhile, was chatting up everything in sight, whether it be a real person or the nearest rock.

And Dr. Fox- well, actually, he didn't know where she was. But he had to stay focused, so he stops that train of thought before it left the station. What she was doing didn't matter. Regardless, she was still being cool and smart and-

He smacks himself on the face. Focus!

His head jerks the other direction with a loud, action movie _CRACK!_ He winces. And that's when he notices it. After nearly smacking himself into a different kingdom, he spots something he hadn't before.

The cake was moving.

Icing flowers stare back at him, unblinking, as the sugary culprit inches to the right. The cake- which is taller than Puppycorn himself- sat atop a wheeled platform. But no one should be moving it right now.

He charges through the crowd. Due to sheer size alone, this isn't that hard. As he gets closer, he jumps and lands in a roll, springing back up on his feet. There, behind the cake, was a familiar figure.

"Master Frown!" He shouts. "I knew it!"

Before he could react, Hawkodile swiftly picks up the Doom Lord by his robes. He hoists him up to eye level.

"Hey!" Master Frown screeches. He squirms in his grip. "What's the big idea?!"

Hawkodile jabs a finger into his chest. "You're here to ruin the party!"

"What does it matter?" He huffs. "Put me down!"

Hawkodile smirks, ready to deliver a cool one-liner. He pushes up his shades, reels his other arm back, and opens his mouth- but just then, another figure rounds the corner. (Does it count if the cake lacks corners?)

Floating over is none other than Princess Unkitty, bringing her usual cheer. She beams at the both of them. "Hi Hawkodile! Hi Master Frown! How are you- wait, Master Frown?"

"You!" Master Frown exclaims, pointing at her. "Tell muscles here I don't care about your stupid birthday party!"

"Princess, he's lying. I found him-"

"Birthday party? This isn't a birthday party," she interjects, shaking her head. "It's for Puppycorn!"

"What, did she finally find her brains?"

"Puppycorn is a prince now! My lil bro!" Unikitty grins. Blue and pink sparkle matter spits out from her head. "We're throwing this party so he can tell the whole kingdom!"

Oh, yeah. Hawkodile almost forgot. That was kind of the point of today. After months of confusion, Puppycorn has finally come forward as a boy. Naturally, the recently-turned-prince wanted everyone to know. So Unikitty planned this party just for him.

As if on cue, the speaker crackles to life. "WOOHOO! I'M A BOY!" shouts Puppycorn. He spins a sick DJ beat, and the crowd cheers.

Master Frown looks on in silence. He's surveying the scene, and he seems...confused. No, conflicted. He turns to the cake, which was appropriately iced in blue, pink, and white.

Unikitty catches him glancing. "Oh! You were trying to steal our cake!" This takes a moment to register. When it does, she frowns. "Why, that's horrible!"

Hawkodile facepalms. "Yes, princess, that's what I've been trying to-"

"Both of you shut up!" he finally snaps. "Look, sorry for trying to crash your dumb party. But it's your fault for being an open target!"

The two stare at him.

Master Frown blinks, confused. They blink back.

"How did you do that?" Hawkodile asks.

"Do what?"

"You said 'sorry'," answers Unikitty.

"Did not!"

"You literally just did," he says.

"Whatever, I don't care!" Master Frown replies. "Just put me down!"

Hawkodile listens, albeit more out of shock than anything. Master Frown never apologizes. The first time he tried, he nearly vomited. The second time, he ACTUALLY vomited. (His next attempt should be to Rick, for having to clean that up.)

He hits the ground with a thud, kicking up dirt as he scrambles to gain balance.

"Maybe try a little softer next time?" He says sarcastically, brushing off dust. "These are my good robes."

"Maybe try not to spread misery next time," Hawkodile counters.

"Guys, guys!" Unkitty floats between them. "Please don't fight. Today is supposed to be happy! It's a special day for Puppycorn!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. The mutt's a guy. Don't have to tell me twice," Master Frown crosses his arms. "I'm the _last_ person to need an explanation."

Unikitty blinks. "What did you say?"

"I said you don't have to tell me twice!" He spits out, panicked. "Geez, lay off me already!"

The princess falls silent. Hawkodile expects more bickering, but Master Frown doesn't continue. Instead, he turns away and storms off, furiously spewing sparkle matter. All this does is add another layer to the crepe of confusion- the sparkle matter, that is. It wasn't like he didn't make it, anyone could. It was just seriously uncommon for him.

Among the expected frowny faces, skulls, and rain clouds, one particular piece looks out of place. Hawkodile snatches it before it hits the ground. Opening his palm, he finds a blue Mars symbol.

Huh.

"Well, that was weird!" Unikitty exclaims. "I wonder what all that was about."

"Yeah," Hawkodile says.

He looks to the sparkle matter, the prince, and finally, to Master Frown. By now, he was a blotch of navy blue, disappearing over the horizon.

"Weird."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi there, thanks for reading my first fanfic! I wrote this sometime in January, but never posted it anywhere. Until now! >:3c
> 
> Trust me, this is wayyy different from my normal writing style. Very, very different! I just wrote it to be a lot more upbeat and silly to match the vibes of the show. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the short ride through my Unikitty canon, aka Everyone Is Gay And Trans Because I Say So. Until next time!


End file.
